encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 87
Nagbabadya is the eighty-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 15, 2016. Summary Hagorn asked Alira Naswen how he could make sure if she is telling the truth or laying a trap. Alira Naswen says that since Hagorn has become the most powerful in Encantadia, there is no point in deceiving him. LilaSari asked Alira Naswen why she is betraying her comrades. Hagorn says he does not need to know the reason anymore, and believes Alira Naswen. Hagorn orders Agane to prepare two armies to attack their enemies. Hagorn says Kahlil will come with them, to prove that he is a disciple of Ether. Lira washes in the river. Muyak asked her if she had used the soap she left for her. Lira was surprised that the soap Muyak referred to were the red leaves beside her. Muyak says it is also fragrant and bubbles up when wet. Lira thanks Muyak, and used the soap. Wahid was about to take a leak, not knowing that Lira was there. Lira, thinking that Muyak was still there, handed the leaf soap and asked that her back be scrubbed. Wahid was surprised but decided to obey. Wahid seems to be having a good time. Lira said Muyak's hands were large, and when she looked behind her she was angered to see Wahid, calling him derogatory names. Wahid says it is she who commanded him. Lira said she asked Muyak to do it, not him. Wahid said Lira should be thanking him. Lira started throwing things at Wahid, who hid behind a boulder. Ybarro arrived and asked what Wahid did to his daughter. Lira said nothing happened, and left. Wahid apologized to Ybarro for what happened, but said that it was only then that he noticed that Ybarro's daughter had a fair form and smooth skin. Ybarro punches Wahid in the face. In Lireo, Asval decides to warn Amihan with his men. Hagorn and his men catch up to him and said they should accompany his army. Hagorn says Asval will lead one of the two armies. Alira Naswen told Asval that his luck is running out, more so if Hagorn learns that he is acting as Amihan's spy. Asval stops her, saying they should kill each other right then if she wished to tell Hagorn about him. Hagorn returns and asked what the commotion is about. Asval and Alira Naswen said it's nothing, and they were only kidding. Hagorn says their offensive would not be a joke. Alira Naswen tells Asval not to worry, since he is not the one she wanted dead in the coming war. In Sapiro, Wantuk was laughing. He greeted Lira. Wantuk told Wahid to greet Lira. Wahid was reluctant to turn, because of his black eye that Lira noticed. Lira asked if Ybarro punched him but Wahid didn't answer. Lira approached Amihan and tells her that they all look young there, so she is curious as to how old Wahid is. Before Amihan could answer, she heard the whisper of the wind and summoned her subjects. She ordered them to prepare, because there is danger approaching. Aquil advised that they should flee. Ybarro asked until when they would do that. Aquil said until they know that they cannot beat their enemies, while Hagorn still has the upper hand. Lira agrees, recounting how Hagorn had killed her before. When Amihan asked about it, Danaya said it was a long story. Ybarro told Lira that they cannot flee from their enemies forever, like hunted animals. Danaya said she would support Amihan's decision. Amihan said that those who do not wish to fight could remain in Sapiro, while those who wish to fight for their cause would have her fighting by their side. Amihan said that even if they're weak, they should show their enemies that they will not be conquered. Amihan asked them not to do it for her, or for Lireo, but for Encantadia. Danaya told those who are brave and willing to fight to prepare, and not to let the battle be fought on Sapiro, but on the beach. Danaya appoints Muros as their mashna, and orders him to prepare their defenses. Muros consults Aquil. Aquil was annoyed and says he heard the Sang'gre, walking out. Ybarro then orders everyone to prepare. Lira calls Imaw "Mamaw" again, so Paopao corrected her. Lira informs them that enemies might come to attack. Imaw said they'll be resuming their life of danger. Paopao regrets having lost his friend, for he could no longer help in the fight against the Hathors. Lira asked Imaw how the conflict arose. Imaw said it is time to teach her the history of Encantadia. Back at Lireo, LilaSari tells Mayca, Kaizan and Hitano to join Hagorn, to be on his good side. Mayca decides to join the war; Kaizan helped her sister prepare. Hitano said he had nothing to contribute to the offensive. LilaSari said that since he knew Minea's daughters, he could make a plan to make them fight each other. Imaw said that everything began on a misunderstanding. But there was a long peace in Encantadia when the brilyantes were kept by the diwatas. Imaw then showed to Lira the past events through his Balintataw. Lira then asked why everyone started fighting. Imaw continues his story that conflict arose when Minea had to choose a successor, but Pirena thought that her mother is biased on her choice and that she doesn't want her to be queen because she doesn't love her. Paopao said that must not have been true. Imaw agrees, because Minea's love to her daughters are equal but she was worried on what Hagorn will do once Pirena become Queen, and they all know what happened next. Imaw still thinks that Pirena is not truly evil. Lira asked how they could reconcile if they are incomplete, since Alena is missing. Hitano tells Pirena they will have a chance to rescue Alena later, since Hagorn will be leaving to exterminate Amihan and her forces completely. This makes Pirena look shocked. Amihan tells Imaw, Lira, Paopao, Muyak and Wantuk to remain in Sapiro. Lira believes she should fight in the battle also, and manages to convince Amihan and Ybarro. Imaw says he had seen the reason why Amihan had only one child. Paopao asked why. Imaw replied that is because Lira is enough, for her mind and heart is like that of a true queen's. Hitano asked Pirena what their plan should be. Pirena told Hitano to wait outside the palace. Ybarro asked Muros where Wahid is. Muros said Wahid left hurriedly when the queen told them about the danger. Ybarro said Wahid has not changed, still a coward. Aquil says he must still join the battle, regardless of his opinion, because he is their general. He is looking for Alira Naswen to give orders, but cannot find her. It is revealed that Ether removed Alira Naswen's restraints, freeing her anger and jealousy, so that she could act on them without scruples. Ether asked her what her heart wanted. Alira Naswen said she wanted to be loved by Aquil, so Danaya must be gone, as well as all diwatas who would get in the way. Hagorn had Kahlil cloaked and masked. Hagorn told Kahlil not to remove his mask, so that he would not be identified. LilaSari asked Hitano why he remained. Hitano said he wanted to stay close to her. LilaSari said he should be trying to earn Hagorn's favor. Hitano said they'll be suspicious if he goes there, even though he had not been asked to. LilaSari was displeased. Amihan told Lira not to be affected by fear, for it would slow her down. She also told Lira never to leave her side, no matter what. Lira said she would make up for her deficiencies with her intellect. Amihan gives back to Lira her golden sword. On the shores of Sapiro, Muros sighted the enemies. Muros said the first line of defense is ready. Danaya said she is happy that Aquil changed his mind and joined them. Aquil said he could not resist not being at her side. Danaya, Lira, Ybarro, Amihan and Muros looked at Aquil. Lira comments that Aquil could still say such things even in war. Muros sighted Alira Naswen among the enemies. Aquil thought Alira Naswen had been captured. Alira Naswen reports that the enemies are waiting on the shore, not wishing to fight in Sapiro itself. Hagorn decides to divide his forces, the other group to be led by Mayca and Asval, to attack the enemy from the rear. Hagorn instructs Mayca to keep an eye on Asval. Hagorn orders Rexar to sound the drums. Hagorn says no one will be spared, also telling Kahlil that includes Lira. Hagorn orders his soldiers to prepare.